Trap Bar Deadlift
The trap bar deadlift (also referred to as the hex bar) is a hip based deadlift variation that allows you to stand "inside" the bar making it a great tool to load a heavier hinge without having to worry about loading the low back as harshly as a straight bar. The trap bar deadlift has two height options; low handles which place the weight at the same height a straight bar deadlift and the high handles which place the handles at about 6 inches higher than a standard deadlift. Common Uses The trap bar deadlift is an extremely versatile tool. It can be used anywhere from a beginner lifter learning how to deadlift to an advanced lifter who needs more volume. Teaching Tool The trap bar deadlift will often show up as the second progression along the deadlifting sequence. At this point the lifter should have a good grasp on how to use their hips. The trap bar deadlift is still a hip based movement, but we will now work on dropping into the knees. If used for learning, the lifter will start with the high handles and will progress to the lower handles. Volume Deadlifting The trap bar is an extremely effective way to increase heavy volume on the deadlift. Heavy sets of 8-12 can be done safer on the spine as the weight is centrally loaded and the handles being neutral to the shoulders mean the grip is easier so you wont need to use a mix grip to hold on to the bar. The Primary Deadlift Some lifters with a history of low back problems may have a harder time progressing to the straight bar. The trap bar is a fantastic option as a primary deadlift because it still has most of the benefits of the straight bar with fewer of draw backs. Deadlift Overload Advanced lifters who's main deadlift is the conventional deadlift may use the trap bar as a way of loading and feeling weight higher than their conventional one rep max in an attempt to drive their conventional deadlift higher. Performing Setup #First of all make sure the bar is set up using bumpers or spacers. All deadlifts from the ground will start at a uniform height. #The individual will start by standing inside the trap bar with a hip width foot spacing and the appropriate handle (high or low) on top #The lifter will hinge back and drop into their knees a bit and grab the handles maintaining a straight elbow. Execution #The lifter will stand with the trap bar in hand keeping the spine neutral #At the top the lifter will have the shoulders down and back and hips and knees locked out #On the way down the lifter will break at the hips first allowing them to hinge back and drop into the knees aiming to end up in the same position they started in Coaching The lifter should already have a lot of knowledge about how to use and manipulate hip position or have practice with a Romanian deadlift before moving to a trap bar. With that prerequisite we'll be leaving out a lot of the queues that we learned in that movement unless they have significant importance or play a different role in the trap bar deadlift ; Hips : The hips play the primary role in the trap bar deadlift though not as isolated as the Romanian deadlift. The hips still initially move back, but with the trap bar we'll drop into the knees a bit. :: Initial Cues to Drive the Hips Back ::*''"Hips back like the Romanian deadlift, but now drop into the knees a bit"'' ::::When we're teaching the trap bar for the first time after they've spent time on the Romanian deadlift it can help to relate it to what they're used to. ::*''"Hips back on the way down"'' ::::If the member drops straight down after reaching the top position and has to readjust their set up each time or they get more and more out of position, then reminding them to drive the hips back as the first step after the lockout can help put them into a good start position for their next rep without them realizing it. :: Cuing hips that are too high ::*''"Drop into the knees a bit"'' ::::If the lifter is coming from the Romanian deadlift they may try to keep their hips very high almost trying to perform a trap bar Romanian deadlift. Part of the skill we are normally working on with the trap bar is how to use the knees in conjunction with the hips in a hip heavy movement. ; Knees : The knees do get to bend in the trap bar deadlift, but they normally won't drift too far forward. Some forward float is okay especially for taller lifer. :: Cues to Correct Too Much Knee Bend ::*''"Push your knees back"'' ::::Early on in learning the trap bar or when a lifter gets fatigued they may sink into the knees a bit too much which will lower the amount of work we can get from the hips and hamstrings. Pushing the knees back will raise the hips a bit. ; Spine/Back : The muscles around the spine should hold the spine in a neutral position through the entire movement. The shoulder blades should be retracted and depressed. The center of the bar should line up with the center of mass of the lifter. :: Cuing a rounded back ::*''"Pull you shoulder blades in to your spine"'' :::: If the lifter is expressing a rounded upper back or even a bit of a round in the lower. Cuing the shoulder blades into a retracted, depressed position at the bottom and throughout the movement can pull all the rounding out. ::*''"Pull the slack out of the bar"'' :::: Sometimes when someone new to pulling from the ground they will show a great spine position while getting set up, but the second they start the movement all that spinal rigidity goes away and we end up with a rounded back. "Pulling the slack out of the bar" means to pull on the bar just enough to feel the tension through your muscles and joints and pull the bar into the top of the supporting bumpers. This can help by gradually loading the back so the shoulder blades can feel the weight before having to support the whole deal. :: Bar landing and/or starting to far out in front of the lifter ::*''"Pull the middle of the bar over your shoelaces"'' :::: Sometimes the lifter will unknowingly have the bar placed slightly out in front of them. Obviously looking at where the center of the bar is in comparison to where the center of their foot is is a way to spot if the bar is too far forward. Another way that requires fewer rulers and guestimating is if the bar swings backward and forward when the lifter pulls the bar off the ground. If the bar swings a bit as it leaves the ground that means that it probably started too far forward. ; Generic Cues : Filler text :: Starting from the top ::*''"Start by standing tall like you're at the top of a rep and holding the bar. Without losing any tension, slowly reach your hips back and descend into your knees until your finger tips touch the bar. Don't reach down for the bar. Continue to lower yourself until you can grip the bar."'' ::::Sometimes lifters have a hard time getting into a good initial setup but every rep after their first one has a great setup position. Getting them to pretend they are under load before they even touch the bar can help create that tightness that they have during their set. Modifications and Loading Regressions *Romanian Deadlift - If the lifter still needs work to use their hips then taking more time on the RDL so they understand how to use and stretch into their hips can be a good idea *Unweighted Romanian Deadlift - If the lifter is coming back from back or hip pain or injury then just patterning a hinge is a great first step in restoring their deadlifting skill. Common Variants *Low Handles *High Handles Adding Load ;Weight Plates : The most common way weight will be added. Make sure that the first plate on the bar is a bumper, spacer, or steel 45lb plate so the implement is a uniform height off the ground. After that initial plate the bar can be loaded with bumper or steel plates. ::Style Guide :::-Trap Bar High for using the high handles or Trap Bar Low for using the low handles Uncommon Loading and Modifications Uncommon loading *Accommodating Resistance Bands *Chains *Deficit Deadlift *From Blocks Definitions ;Trap Bar High Handles :Each trap bar has a high handle and low handle setup. Setting the trap bar up to use the high handles will position them to pull from higher than your standard barbell deadlift. To set the trap bar up for the high handles place the trap bar flat on the ground so the main structure of the bar lies flat on the ground and the protruding, welded on handles are up off the ground. Put the bumpers/spacers on keeping those handles up. The lifter will grip the protruding handles. ;Trap Bar Low Handles :Setting up the trap bar to use the low handles puts the bar at a standard deadlift height. To set the trap bar up to use the low handles place the bar on the ground so the main structure of the bar is elevated off the ground, balancing on the protruding, welded on handles which are in contact with the ground. Put the bumpers/spacers on keeping the welded on handles down. The lifter will grip the handles which are flush with the bar. Further Reading *Trap Bar Deadlifts are Underrated by Greg Nuckols